Magical Friends Book One:The Lost Powers
by LadyGravity129
Summary: Well everyone! Here it is! A rewrite of Magical Friends! I've been working on this for a little while now and I've been having some writers block on my other story. So I decided to rewrite this. I made some minor edits to it to make it seem better. I promise not to discontinue it! Rated K Plus on Border Line to T. The story will still be called Starlight Club. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Magic is Real?

**I Do Not Own Winx Club. If I did, then the sixth season wouldn't be so stupid and Roxy would be an official member of the Winx.**

**Hello everyone! This is a come back for Magical Friends: The New Heroes. I had writers block for my Gravity Falls Fanfic do I decided to start writing my winx club story. I made some major edits to it but don't worry! I think that you will like the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Magic is Real?

Faith Snowgem sat under a cherry blossom tree watching the pink petals fall all around her. She gripped her laptop tighter as she took a sip of her water bottle that was filled with ice cold water. The ice cold stuff landed on her tongue and gave her a slight relief to from the intense heat. She flipped her long straight dark blue hair behind her shoulders and focused her big icy blue eyes on her computer screen and put her fingers over the keyboard, as if they were itching to type. But, she just couldn't concentrate on writing her book today. She just couldn't. There was a tingly feeling in the air. Like, a magical feeling. Like something magical was about to happen.

Turning her head slightly left, her eyes noticed two beady red ones glaring at her from the comfort of the bushes. Without hesitation, Faith put her laptop down and walked over to the bush. Out of no where a hand with very sharp nails grabbed her wrist. She let out a small yelp and she was pulled into the bushes. She closed her eyes and wished what ever this was would just go away and when she opened them, the thing was gone. Like, it disappeared without a trace. It was a strange experience, but Faith shrugged it off and made her way back to her computer that was now closed for some strange reason so the apple company logo showed. It was almost as if someone typed something and then closed her computer.

Faith sat down and opened her laptop expecting to see something, but, to her surprise, she saw nothing. That was strange. Seeing nothing Faith eyed the wrist that was grabbed not less than a minute ago and also saw nothing.

"Ok, either I'm seeing things or I'm going crazy." Faith mumbled to herself.

"Or you are just developing you magic powers." A strangers voice said while inspecting her newly manicured hands.

Faith let out a small scream and jumped up almost a foot throwing her laptop into the air. She went to grab it but the girl was faster.

"Who are you?" Faith asked with suspicion leaking into her voice.

"Whoa, no need to get suspicious. The names Katrina. But you can call me Kat." the girl said extending out a red nail polished hand, "And you're name is?"

Faith studied her look. She had long straight dark gray, almost black hair with eyes of a misty purple color, and pale skin. She had on designer clothes and looked like she had just stepped right off the cover of one of her fashion magazines. She looked like a model.

"Um...I'm Faith." the brown haired girl said.

"Alright, with that out of the way. Do you by any chance believe in magic?" Katrina asked inching closer to Faith as Faith scooted away.

"No." Faith said without thinking.

Was this girl crazy? Or was Faith still seeing things.

"Well, you should." Katrina said.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Because you are part of magic. You are a powerful fairy. Obviously not from Earth. You see, many magical creatures dwell in a dimension called the Magic Dimension. I was sent here on a mission to get the last princess of Polaris. And you are obviously the one I've been looking for!" Katrina replied, thus answering Faith's question.

Faith shook her head hoping that whoever this is will just realize that Faith wasn't interested and this Katrina would go to the next random girl to lie to about being a fairy. Magic wasn't real! Or was it?

"No, Magic doesn't exist!" Faith said confidently, "You are the craziest person that I've ever met! And last week I saw a girl who was 16 was running down the street wearing penguin pajamas, a tiara, and cowgirl boots, and screaming at the top of her lungs, 'I'M A PINK FLUFFY UNICORN!'" Faith cried letting her anger out.

"Oh well then, you asked for it." Katrina said flicking her hand and an electric blue light came out and the girls disappeared.

The two 16 year old girls now reappeared on a lush green field with a big crystal blue lake with a big pink and blue castle like building all in the middle of it. The strangest this was that there were girls walking around, the outskirts of the building. Talking to each other or just plain old wandering around. Faith was looking around in amazement, taking it all in.

"Believe me now? This is the fairy school Alfea." Katrina had said to Faith who was looking like she was in her own little world, "Um? Hello? Magix to Faith!"

Faith seemed to snap out of her trance and she turned to Katrina with her eyes twice the size they normally were.

"What is this place?" Faith asked.

"This is the planet Magix and that my friend is Alfea. And the girls walking around are fairies." Katrina answered.

"But, they just look like normal girls to me." Faith protested squinting to get another look at the so called 'Fairies'.

"Well, heres the thing. Fairies just look like normal girls, but that is because when fairies go on missions to Earth, they need a human form. And that is what they use when not in battles or flying/transformation classes. All fairies have a fairy form. The first being called Winx. After the famous Winx Club fairies." Katrina explained.

"So? Do fairies have a special power?" Faith asked, "I have so many questions to ask you!"

"Well, that will have to wait. For right now you need to get home to ask your mom to go to Alfea. She will let you. You know that right?" Katrina said as if reading Faith's thoughts.

"Let me think a little about it on my way home OK? I'll call you when I think that I've made my decision." Faith said and Katrina whisked Faith home.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Will Kristina except the fact that she is a fairy? Or will she just run from Millicent and not except that she is a fairy? Find out in chapter 2-Her Mom Knows of Alfea?**

**Yeah, the first few chapters will be questions.**

**Read and Review! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2-Her Mom Knows of Alfea?

**I Do Not Own Winx Club.**

**Hello everyone, sorry it might have taken awhile for me to upload this. My dad took me to the beach yesterday and to my complexes pool on Friday and the chapter was fun to write for me. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2-Her Mom Knows of Alfea?

Faith landed lightly on her feet at the front of her house. She looked down about to scream for Katrina after she left her stuff at the park when she then realized that her stuff was with her. What did Katrina do? Faith then decided to reach into her pocket to find her key to the house when her phone vibrated. It was a number that Faith didn't recognize. She answered her phone anyway.

"Hello?" She asked the mysterious person.

"Faith, hi, it's Katrina again. I got your number. Did you get mine?" the voice asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I did. I think that I've made my decision." Faith speaks.

"Really? And might what your choice be?" Katrina asked.

"I will get my mom to send me to Alfea alright?" Faith said.

"OK, I'll be at your house in about twenty minutes with a portal." Katrina said and hung up her phone.

Faith now started to fish around her purse for her key when her finger brushed up against metal. Thinking it was her key, she pulled it out only to find that it's a silver ring with a snowflake in the middle. Faith couldn't resist the temptation to put it on and when she did so, she was hit with a blast of wind. Ignoring and not taking the ring off, she continued to look for her key. When she finally found it, she stuck it in the key hole and pushed the door open.

"Mom!" Faith called.

"Yeah! I'm in the kitchen." The dark blue haired girls mom said from the other side of the house.

Setting her things down on the big leather couch, she walked into the kitchen to find her mom doing the dishes. Faith spots a plate of chocolate chip cookies and takes one.

"Mom?" Faith asked, "I need to talk to you."

Getting her daughters attention her mom turns around and spots the ring on her finger. Staring at it, Faith begins to explain her encounter at the park.

"Well, I was just typing when this girl named Katrina showed up out of no where and started talking about magic and how I'm a fairy and how I should go to this fairy school called-" But Faith was cut short by her mom.

"Called Alfea." Her mom said as she took a deep breath while saying, "It's time."

"Huh?" Faith asked.

"You are indeed a fairy and you really should go to Alfea. Now go pack. I knew that this would happen sooner or later so I already signed you up." Faith's Mom said.

Raising an eyebrow Faith then turned, went into the living room, grabbed her laptop case and began climbing the stairs dismissing the thought that her mom had just read her mind.

In her room, Faith grabbed her black and white polka dot suitcase and began folding her clothes and putting it in there. Her mom never told her how many years she would be staying at Alfea so Faith put about one third of her clothes in her suitcase and backpack. She has a really big walk-in closet. Next, Faith decided to change her clothes. So she put on a navy blue tank top attached to a white denim jacket, pale blue ripped jeans, and long walnut leather boots. It really didn't make a difference. For that is her casual outfit. She has multiple outfits just like that. So her suitcase was a big blue and white mess.

Whoosh.

Faith exited her closet and saw Katrina standing there. She was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt/dress with dark gray leggings, and black boots. The same outfit she was wearing earlier.

"Are you ready to go to Alfea?" Katrina asked, "I don't have all day."

"Yeah, let's just go downstairs to do it." Faith answered politely.

"Uh, yeah sure." Katrina said.

So Faith grabbed her suitcase and backpack and went down the stairs. She saw her mom at the dining room table with her MacBook Laptop. She finished what she was typing and looked at Faith with her things.

"Oh, I see that you're ready." her mom had said shutting her laptop and getting up.

"Yep. Mom? Are you sure about sending me to a school that I've never even seen?" Faith asked.

"You'll be fine there, I think that you will make great friends at Alfea. Take care and remember to call." her mom said.

"Alright. Bye!" Faith said walking through the portal unaware of what dangers and excitements await her at Alfea.

"She is becoming more and more like me everyday." Faith's mom said softly when the portal closed. As if Faith could hear her mom.

* * *

**How did you like it? Read and Review. The rest of the fairies will come in the next chapter or so. Bye-Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3-Introducing Faith's New Friend

**Hello everyone! Sorry that it might have taken a little while to post this but, my moms computer had problems. I had to try to sneak on my dad's computer when he is at work. And I had to think of good appearances for the characters. So, enough of my annoying talking. Let's get on with the story!**

**P.S. I Still Don't Own Winx Club...**

* * *

Chapter 3-Introducing Faith's New Friends

The big pink portal opened up again and Faith and Katrina stepped through, tumbling a little trying to stand up straight. The first thing that the two girls saw was a gate. A big blue and pink gate. Faith stared up in awe as she noticed the gate open. Will she really be staying at whatever is beyond that gate? Just one step and the next (and possibly most dangerous) phase of her life would begin. Hesitating, she took a deep breath and stepped into the courtyard.

"Hey Faith?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah?" Faith answered as she couldn't take her eyes off the big fairy school.

"Um… I was supposed to take you to the headmistresses office so she can tell you about yourself." Katrina said scratching the back of her neck.

"Um hm. Sure. Let's go." Faith said.

So the girls walked to the headmistresses office. The school was big and pink with blue towers and blue balconies. The girls got to the headmistresses office. Mrs. Lavina's Office. Mrs. Lavina had long dark brown hair that was in a fancy braided bun, dark blue eyes with pale skin. She wore a white tank top dress with a peach colored blazer and black pumps. She looked pretty compared to the past headmistresses. Not to mention the youngest. She was writing on a sheet of paper when Katrina and Faith opened the door and sat down.

"Oh, hello Katrina. I see that you successfully found the daughter of the fairy of the Ice Crystal." Mrs. Lavina said putting her paper away.

"Yep. This is Faith and apparently, her mom had already signed her up for Alfea, but, being a niece of Professor Tecna, I got permission looked at the school records and saw nothing about a girl named Faith." Katrina said.

"Hmm...That's odd." Mrs. Lavina said scratching her head, "It seems that Faith's mom tricked her."

"Why would my mom trick me?" Faith asked, "The only time she tricks me is when something bad was going to happen."

"Well, it seems that your mom tricks you to get you out of danger." Mrs. Lavina said, "Makes sense. Now Faith, you must listen to me. You have a very powerful magic. Possibly even more powerful than Bloom's power of the Dragon Flame. In the future, your magic could turn on you when you need it most. So be careful. We don't need another fairy losing her powers. We got enough of that last year when this girl named Gabriella got her powers taken due to not using it when she needed it most. She got her powers back though, but for you, I'm not sure. If you get your power stolen, then you may never get it back."

Faith looked like she just watched the most scary horror movie that she'd ever seen. She didn't want the powers she never knew she had to get stolen.

"Then, what is my power?" Faith shakily asked.

"I'm not sure, but, tomorrow you and other girls will go into the power simulator to find out your power." Mrs. Lavina said, "But I looked at your planets royal history, I've narrowed down your power to two possibilities. The Ice Crystal or the Majestic Winter. I'm leaning more towards Majestic Winter. But, anything is possible. You can go to your dorm. Hey, your power might be the Dragon Frost. Just report to the simulator room with the rest of your dorm to find your power at 9:45 a.m sharp tomorrow. For now, you can go to your dorm. You two are in dorm 110."

And with that, the two young fairies got their bags and left to go to their dorm. Faith was quiet. Really quiet. Katrina was getting worried.

"Faith? Are you alright?" Katrina asked.

"It's just that, I don't think that I can think straight about having a rare power and then have it stolen right from me." Faith said.

"It's OK. I'm promise that me and who ever is in our dorm will help you get through this year without having your power taken. Not even a tiny bit will get taken." Katrina said patting Faith on her back.

The two girls got to their dorm and saw 4 other girls unpacking their things.

One girl had long straight golden yellow hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. She was wearing a cream colored tank top attached to a white denim jacket, white jeans and golden yellow flats. The next girl had long hair a dark purple color, gray eyes, and pale skin. She had on a short sleeved dark blue top with yellow sparkles on it to represent stars and a silver crescent moon in the middle, a dark purple short skirt, and black leather boots. The third girl had long straight deep red hair, coffee brown eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a lavender tank top blouse, white denim shorts with black ankle boots. The final girl had long straight dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, and tannish-light skin. She had on a light purple short sleeved short dress, white leggings and purple flats.

"Hello everyone! I'm Katrina Fairy of Storms and this is Faith. She doesn't know her power yet. But you can just call me Kat." Katrina said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Athena Fairy of Mythology." The girl with golden yellow hair had said.

"I'm Star Fairy of the Galaxy!" The girl with dark purple hair said.

"I'm Rosaline the Fairy of Harmony." The girl with deep red hair said.

"And last but not least. I'm April Fairy of Magic." The last girl said.

"Nice to meet you all." Faith said, "As Katrina said, I'm Faith and I see that you all know you're power."

"Yep." Rosaline said, "Oh! Let's tell everyone are planet names to get to know one another!"

"Um. Ok. I'll start off." Katrina said, "I'm the princess of the planet of Hydro."  
"Well, I'm the princess of the planet Mytharia" Athena said adding to the small talk.

"Oh oh!" I'm the princess of Startopia!" Star said excitedly.

"I'm the princess of Crystaland", Rosaline quietly said.

"Finally! I'm the princess of the planet known as Shynd." April said.

Everyone looked at Faith. Katrina went to her side and whispered her planet into her ear. After a couple minutes of silence, Faith spoke up.

"Um...Well, I originally came from Earth and apparently I the princess of the planet Polaris."Faith said quietly.

"Really? That planet that was taken over by this evil wizard thing years ago? Does that mean that you could have a rare power?" Star excitedly asked.

"Yes. And since she doesn't know her power yet, we all have to go to the simulator room tomorrow so she can find out her power." Katrina said, "Even if she doesn't have a rare power, we still have to make sure that witches don't take her power."

"It's OK. We will all help you and will not let your power get taken." April said going to Faith's side.

Meanwhile,

A woman with very dark hair was sitting at a desk making her black pen write what she wants when two girls walked through the big dark purple, almost black, doors. One girl had long straight black hair, tan skin, and coffee brown eyes. She was wearing a dark purple short sleeved top with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots that stop at her knee. The other girl long dark blonde hair with jade green eyes and pale skin. She had on the same leather jacket, jeans, and boots except her shirt was dark green.

"Mrs. Solane? You asked us to come to your office?" the girl with black hair asked.

"Yes. I did because my Power Attractor had just picked up a very strong magic over at Alfea. I need you to find out what it is." Mrs. Solane said.

"UGH! Aren't you over taking faires powers?" The blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah, I thought that you got over this after the last time a group of witches tried to take a girls power?" the black haired girl said.

"Yeah, well, that girl knew she had powers." Mrs. Solane said, "This girl only learned that she had powers today."

"Hmm…OK. We'll try to take her power." the blonde haired girl said, "We won't let you down."

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon! The next chapter is possibly when the real plot of the story unfolds. So until then! Read and PLEASE Review!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting a new chapter of my story for a while but, the story is going through a VERY drastic rewrite. I said I wouldn't discontinue it but, I never said anything about a rewrite! So...Some characters might change and the school they go to might change a slight bit but, the rewrite will be up soon!**


End file.
